We Own the Night
by ReixGaara
Summary: Drabbles about Konoha's most powerful twins set in different points in their lives. Hiashi and Hizashi. Yaoi, TWINCEST, HYUUGACEST. Some angst but mostly romance.


A/N: So I've been RPing in a forum as Hiashi and have somewhat fallen in love with the Hyuugas. Wrote this one night as motivation for a friend. It was just quickly done on a messenger window, which is why it's so choppy. Unbeta'd. And yes, i will be getting back to my other works very soon. Cheers and please review!!!!!

Warning: Language, and yaoi sex

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters and I don't make money from these stories.

"Hugh! Ha!" Hizashi grunted as he deflected another blow from his twin. Their sparring session had been going on for hours, despite how late it was. The compound was completely quiet, just the way the pair liked it. This was the time of day when all of their roles and labels fell away and they could just be brothers.

Hiashi swept his leg out to knock his brother off his feet but Hizashi anticipated it and leapt at him, pushing them both to the ground. If this had been a real fight he would have fallen on his twin's kunai but instead, strong arms that were identical to his wrapped the younger in a tight embrace, Hizashi's body locking perfectly into Hiashi's

Silent as the grave, their tongues moved together in a heated embrace, two pairs of hands wound in identical heads of long, dark hair.

"We should get out of the compound," Hizashi warned but Hiashi didn't care, everyone was asleep.

"It's alright," the elder whispered, his hand sliding into his twin's billowy robes, his perfect teeth nipping at Hizashi's lower lip.

Letting the clothing slip from his shoulders, Hizashi knelt naked above his brother's hips, letting the pale hands touch how they pleased. He didn't do it because he was branch family, quite the contrary. He did it because this was the one time he felt like more.

Tonight he might be topping but it wasn't that way every night for Hiashi. No matter how often he was told that Hizashi was below him he'd never believe it. They were the same, exactly the same in every way.

"I want you inside me," Hizashi whispered, catching Hiashi's lips hungrily, their bodies grinding together harder as his hands opened his twin's robes. "Fuck me, Hiashi. Fuck me so hard..."

Growling with want, Hiashi sunk his teeth into his brother's pale neck, moaning at the taste as his tongue darted out to sooth the skin. His hands expertly reached into the pocket of his robes for the small container of oil, coating his fingers and sliding them roughly up and down his twin's crack earning him pleasured keens from the younger.

"Hard..." Hizashi whispered again, pulling his brother's head back up to the raw skin on his neck, wanting the mark to last. "So hard. Own me, Hiashi. Make me yours." His dick was pressing against the length exactly like his, their precum mingling as he keened softly in pleasure.

Growling possessively, Hiashi grabbed the obi from his robes and wound it tightly around Hizashi's arms behind his twin's back. Rolling on top of his twin, Hiashi got to his feet and dragged the younger man to the wall, smirking when his twin moaned softly as his shoulders and head hit the wall.

Hizashi always had liked it rough and the elder twin's cock dripped with lust as he looked down at his brother's flushed skin. "I do own you, Hizashi," he murmured, dropping to his knees and hooking his brother's legs over his arms. "And you own me. God, you're so fucking beautiful."

Hizashi keened in his throat, his cheeks flaming as he looked at his twin's sculpted body. "Just fuck me, Hiashi. I don't care about stretching. I need you inside me. Fuck me so hard..."

Slicking up his cock, Hiashi complied with his brother's demand, pressing his cock into the tight, barely slicked hole. He crushed his mouth to his twin's to cover the sounds of pleasure and pain, lapping and biting his tongue possessively.

Hizashi wiggled and moaned, the bondage and pain mixed with pleasure and love making his head swim as his brother's thick length pressed slowly into his body.

Hiashi moaned into his lover's mouth as his balls pressed against hizashi's ass. "Fuck, you're so good," he whispered, giving his twin a moment to adjust.

"Hard, Hiashi, I can take it."

Hiashi smirked down at Hizashi, his pale eyes glinting with lust. "Hard, hard, hard. You might regret that."

Hizashi couldn't help but squeal as his brother grabbed his hair and shoved into him roughly. "Ah, yes!" he gasped, his back arching as Hiashi pulled hard on his healthy tresses. "Yes, Hiashi, that's so good!"

The muscular planes of Hiashi's abs rolled enticingly as he began a steady pace, thrusting hard into his twin as they panted and moaned into each other's mouths, the thick head of his cock abusing his lover's prostate.

Their sexual appetites were only matched only by their sexual prowess and Hiashi fucked his lover with everything he had, the identical body pushing up the wall with the force of his thrusts. His sharp teeth bit viciously and his brother moaned in pleasure as he pounded the tight ass.

Sweat sheened on their bodies and Hizashi could feel the friction on his back and shoulders making his skin raw. He grunted as Hiashi spun him around and dropped his back to the floor, the fat cock in his body pushing deeper, filling him to the brim and making him feel wonderfully used. His hands dug into his lower back and he arched his body into his lover's thrusts. "Ohhhh, Hiashi... oh... kami..." he moaned, his voice breaking a whisper in the overwhelming pleasure.

Pulling the cord of his brother's hands, Hiashi gripped the hips and jack-hammered into Hizashi's ass. "Cum for me, Hizashi. Jerk your cock so I can watch you cum. Yeah, that's it," he groaned perversely as Hizashi's hand started sliding along his length.

"Oooh... Hiashi...it feels so good... Ohhhh, god..." Hizashi moaned, never taking his eyes off that beautiful look of power on his lover's face. And Hiashi started right back at him, drinking in the pleasure in his twin's pale eyes.

And then in a flash of blinding pleasure and an explosion of fluids they both came. The soft cries of pleasure bounced off the walls of the training room as Hiashi spilled his seed deep in his twin's body and Hizashi's cock sprayed between them before they collapsed together in a sticky mess.

Hiashi pushed his brother's hiatai off, pressing his lips softly to the curse mark that was so unjustly placed on the minutes younger man. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his lover's face. "I'll always love you, my brother, my equal."  
**  
**

Hizashi didn't mention how they were already being pulled apart or how inevitably they would be split with marriage and duty. Because he believed him, they would always love one another. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing hiashi languidly. He didn't know how long they laid there, neither wanting to move from the quiet of the room. The night was their time and always would be.


End file.
